Sourire joyeux sur fond de larmes hivernales
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Le sourire le plus joyeux, le plus stupide cache souvent une douleur destructrice dans une fête qui pourtant amène joies et souvenirs.


Matt était un charmant garçon, il avait l'allure bagarreuse et le regard tendre d'un bleu-vert intense. Ses cheveux fins dansaient soigneusement autour de son visage à chaque filet d'air qui venait s'y loger, leur couleur noire majestueuse se reflétait dans les chaines qu'il portait au cou. Trois magnifiques chaines de tailles différentes, la plus longue était orné d'une croix celtique. Le second, de taille moyenne, était un carré accroché à deux de ses angles sur lequel était dessiné en relief un symbole étrange. Le dernier finalement, le plus court était aussi le plus simple, il ne représentait qu'une aile accroché à sa plus large extrémité. Il portait aussi un collier de chien, incrusté de petit pic carré sur deux rangés superposé de colonne chacune espacé de quelques millimètres. Sa chemise était toujours un peu ouverte, peu importe le temps, il ne portait que très rarement de tee-shirt et, quand il le faisait, il se sentait mal à l'aise et emprisonné dans un corps qui ne semblait pas être le sien. Ses bras étaient toujours caché par divers accessoires, des mitaines rayées rouge et noir allant jusqu'aux coudes sur lesquelles il enfilait une autre paire noire resserré par deux lanières, encore au-dessus il mettait à son bras droit un bracelet noir et rouge parsemé de clou de plastique en relief et sur le bras gauche un bracelet noir parsemé de ses mêmes clous de plastiques.

Deux à trois mois avant Noël, on pouvait croiser Matt à tout moment de la journée, allant de magasins en magasins, de rues en rues, parfois même il quittait la ville ou le pays pour allez chercher un cadeau original à une personne quelconque. Matt était généreux, souriant et quiconque l'aurait croisé aurait dit de lui qu'« il était heureux de vivre et n'avait pas du souffrir beaucoup, c'était un chanceux! » mais sans doute, ces personnes rajouteraient que « c'était un lâche » et peut-être n'auront-elles pas tord, peut-être ne s'était-il pas assez battu contre la vie. La veille de Noël, Matt allait de maison en maison, offrant les cadeaux qu'il avait durement réunis, remercié par de tendres sourires qui le réchauffait un peu dans le froid hivernal de cette capricieuse saison, s'en suivait ensuite de plates excuses « pas eu le temps », « trop occupé », « vous savez, avec le réveillon on a plus le temps de penser à tout le monde! » et Matt s'en allait se demandant quel était le sens de ces excuses stupides, il ne demandait rien et ne recevait rien, pour lui, ça tombait sous le sens. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il avait encore les bras charger de cadeaux, il les disposait sous le sapin décoré avec amour et attendait. Assis sur le canapé de cuir noir, regardant par la fenêtre il effaçait peu à peu son sourire, son regard devenait vitreux, il tendait l'oreille au moindre son, priant que cette triste nuit, dix années plus tôt, n'eut été qu'un rêve cruel.

Cette nuit là il était assis sur ce même canapé, regardait par cette même fenêtre, il tendait bien l'oreille au moindre son mais son sourire s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes, quand on toqua à la porte, il accourut, prêt à sauté dans les bras de cet homme mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte, fixant avec incompréhension la femme et l'homme planté devant sa porte, un regard désolé le parcourant tristement ils lui annoncèrent la triste nouvelle, l'arrosant de formules d'usages auxquelles il ne faisait pas attention, il afficha un large sourire trahis par les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux et se laissaient doucement glissé, il les remercia pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas et leur souhaita de joyeuses fêtes en refermant la porte. Il retourna au canapé, s'assit et replanta son regard dans le paysage sombre de la rue, continuant de pleuré il se remettait à tendre l'oreille au moindre bruit de pas: il refusait d'y croire.

Et chaque nuit de noël, il restait assis là, à regarder par la fenêtre, les cadeaux étalés sur le sol au pied de se sapin décoré pour lui seul et il attendait. Il attendait désespérément, le regarde perdu dans le vide, un bruit de pas, l'occasion de dire « bon retour, je t'attendais » mais, en dix ans, elle ne se présenta pas. Jusqu'à cette nuit du moins où il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir, il fut d'abord victime de ce rêve inconnu, celui que l'on fait et qui disparaît, balayé par un rêve plus fort, plein de sentiments, de ressentiments, de souvenirs intenses et heureux. Il était dans le salon, sur ce canapé de cuir noir, face au sapin, regardait par la fenêtre et soudain se leva d'un bond et alla vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et souris tendrement à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ah, Mello! Bon retour, je t'attendais!

-Excuse-moi je suis en retard?

-Non, pas tant que ça!

-Bon, alors ce n'est pas utile mais tiens. Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs blanches en souriant, tu me pardonne?

-Évidemment! »

Matt passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottis contre lui un moment avant de le tirer à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte, il lui souhaita un joyeux noël et l'embrassa tendrement après avoir mis les fleurs dans un vase bleuté. Mais il rouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte et par le froid qui s'engouffrait dans le petit appartement, il sourit, encore légèrement inconscient de son réveil, il avait face à lui l'homme qu'il avait chéri et il le suivit. La forme légèrement transparente fit un pas vers le fenêtre et se laissa tombé, Matt le suivit en souriant et quand il toucha le sol avec fracas, il disparu.


End file.
